The present invention relates to coring devices for coring food, and especially to a coring device for coring frankfurters along the elongated center axis of the frankfurter.
In the past, a great many cutting devices have been provided for coring the center from foods, such as fruits, and the like, which usually includes a specially designed coring blade for removing the core from the food. One prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,165 provides a kitchen utensil for coring frankfurters, in which the frankfurter is inserted in a casing, and then a hollow cylindrical blade having a sharpened edge is driven through the center of the frankfurter to core the frankfurter, which is prevented from expanding by the casing.
Other coring patents may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,864 for a banana coring extraction tool in which a thin walled tubular body is adapted to be inserted axially into a banana for removing the core. In U.S. Pat. No 2,557,191 for a potato punch, which has a handle with a shank extending therefrom and an annular blade on the end of the shank for thrusting into potatoes for the purpose of extracting small cores therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,202 teaches a combination fruit corer and gouge for apples, grapefruit or the like, having an annular tapered blade for coring into apple type fruit and a tapered blade at the opposite end for removing orange or grapefruit sections. U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,200 teaches an attachment for paring knives in which a knife has an attachment for removing the stem end or eyes of apricots.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention teaches a frankfurter coring device having an annular coring blade connected to a straight edge cutting blade with guides positioned to guide a frankfurter axially onto the annular coring blade and to guide the core and frankfurter as the frankfurter is being pushed through the coring blades. Thus, a tool which is simple to manufacture and use is provided coring foods, which then may be filled with cheese, or the like.